


The not-so-subtle developments

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [61]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, i dreamed of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: The group discusses the best dreams they've ever had and one thing leads to anotherORThe evolution of Brienne's dream and the revelation of Jaime's.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	The not-so-subtle developments

Bronn nearly jumps off his seat in enthusiasm, eyes glinting with longing, with what he’d want to do with his life should this perfect dream ever come true. “I’ll go first.” 

Tyrion smirks knowingly. “Castles, of course. What else could it be for you?”

“Nothing wrong in dreaming of being the owner of one of the best,” Bronn scowls, then losing his foul expression the next second, he goes on with a faraway look of bliss, “Highgarden—that’s where I lived for a few precious minutes which lasted days in my dream.” 

“Highgarden?” Tyrion leans forward to perch on his seat. “Really?”

“So what?” Bronn goes again. “Everything’s fair in dreams—” breaking off his defensive explanation, he surveys the group. “What about you guys? What have your best dreams been so far?” He gives them all a look that challenges them to do better than him. “Go on, let’s hear how realistic in your achievements you are when you’re asleep.” 

“I once saw my father accepting me for what I am.” Tyrion’s face is taken over by a shroud of disappointment. “I agree with you, Bronn,” he sighs on, “dreams are not always within our reach. Dad’s never going to—”

“You don’t know that, yet,” Jaime steps in, his brother’s broken feelings tugging at his heartstrings. “Maybe one day—”

“Maybe one day,” Tyrion trails off, not quite optimistically, then searches around for someone to pass on the next chance to. “Sansa?”

“A handsome lover,” she readily lets them in on hers. “A fairy tale prince whose kisses are like dew drops and—”

“Alright, we get the point. We don’t exactly need you to get into the juicy details,” Tyrion cuts her, for some reason, displeased with her craving. “Who wants to go next—” he scans them all again before his eyes settle on Brienne who’s tapping her feet restlessly. “How about you?”

“Oh, we already know hers,” Sansa bursts out in excitement before the wench can delve into her tale. “Marriage, it is, always. She dreams she’s walking down the aisle—” she pauses to smile “—and as soon as she makes it to the altar, her groom is revealed to be—”

“We know who it is,” Jaime snaps at her more harshly than he means to. “As we know the rest of the story.” Inside his pocket, his fist is clenched to a ball. “The wedding night has also been consistently _fantastic_ , I’m sure.” Renly, it is. Renly, it has always been. The wench has never been able to see past him, to get over what was no more than an absurd infatuation. Renly had moved on to get hitched to Margaery, so why couldn’t she, is something that hasn’t, till date, made sense to him.

“We’ve heard of it, alright—unless—” Tyrion regards Brienne carefully, waits for her to speak, and when the wench averts his interrogating gaze, decides to continue “—there have been some _not-so-subtle_ changes in the events unfolding in your sleep? Some recent developments, perhaps?” 

“Not that I can think of,” Jaime retorts in her stead, the sudden vision of the pretty boy placing a ring on her finger, then locking lips with her, pissing him off. “You know what—” he’s had enough—this childishness has gone too far. “I think we’re done here.” He gets up, the image lingering, refusing to leave, only leaving behind a churning sensation inside him. “Why don’t we just put a stop to this silliness and—”

“Not until we’ve heard from you,” Bronn stops him.

Sansa nods vigorously, looking from him to Brienne before moving her attention back to him again. “Yeah, your turn.” 

Hands and feet numbing as he recollects his recurring dreams, Jaime racks his brain for an alternative. “It—um—was the one where I was an army man,” he shoots, coming up with the first bit of imagination that hits him. “And I’d been awarded the highest bravery medal—” 

“We both know that isn’t true,” Tyrion says quietly, and Jaime instantly regrets accidentally blurting it all out to his brother one lonely drunken night.

“The one where I made it as the head of the elusive Kingsguard club,” he tries again, glaring at Tyrion to shut up and play along. “It was—” 

“Nope,” his brother adamantly cuts him again. “Why don’t you just come out with it and—”

“That’s not something I can speak out here,” Jaime resists, crumbling under pressure, yet unwilling to disclose. “I—”

“Maybe you can in private,” Bronn slyly suggests, on his feet and gesturing to the others to do the same. “Maybe it’s time you spoke to the subject of your dreams alone—”

“Maybe you will when the rest of us clear off,” Tyrion says gently, and with an encouraging smile, he leads them all out of the room, and when everyone is out of sight and out of earshot, everyone except—

“ _You,_ ” Jaime quietly admits, not wanting to beat about the bush anymore.

Brienne, who is all set to tail them out of there, freezes to a halt.

He can see a rejection coming, but so be it. That’ll be many shades better than carrying this around in his chest forever. “I dreamed of you, Brienne.”

She turns around slowly, and he approaches her. What he sees in those blue eyes surprises him, tells him he can go on, that he need be envious of Renly no more.

“Tyrion’s right,” she confesses, the corners of her lips twitching up in a smile. “While my dreams have been consistent, there have been _not-so-subtle_ changes off late. The groom isn't Renly anymore.” Her eyes are happy, but full of questions. “I never knew you were jealous of him.”

“Have always been.” He sets off on a fingertip trail down the bridge of her nose, gently tapping the tip when he gets there. “I could never stand the thought of you and him—” Recalling the second half of her dream, he lets go of his bitterness for Renly and draws closer, draws her into his arms. “And what about the wedding night? Any improvement on that? Any new—”

“That’s gotten hotter, too, these days,” she whispers, her fingers playing with his collar when he breathes a light kiss on her lips. “Much hotter than before, Jaime.”

Eager to participate for real in this beautiful dream, Jaime deepens the kiss. How hot, exactly, she wants him to make it for her, is something he’s _aching_ to find out tonight.


End file.
